


【授权翻译】Soft

by Wadeye



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi, 世界末日之前, 体重增加, 体重问题, 喂食梗, 复仇, 对肥胖的嘲笑
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: 克劳利爱阿兹拉斐尔躯体的每一个部分，爱他含着酒窝的双颊，也爱他身躯柔软温暖的弧线。所以当克劳利发现加百列在嘲笑阿兹拉斐尔，令阿兹对自己的体重感到羞愧的时候，克劳利决定报复——诱惑加百列直到让他也开始变胖。然而克劳利未曾想到，他自己和阿兹拉斐尔都会为大天使长所展露出来全新的、更温柔的那面所倾倒。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458232) by [Tellurion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellurion/pseuds/Tellurion). 

> 作者注：这段发生的时间线还没确定，不过应该是在世界末日临近，在阿兹拉斐尔和克劳利正式在一起之前。如果按剧的时间线来说的话就是千禧年左右。自设加百列对阿兹拉斐尔的日常造访更加频繁一些。
> 
> 译者注：Crowley/Aziraphale前提下的Aziraphale/Gabriel和Crowley/Gabriel  
喂食梗，看加百列天天欺负贪嘴的Azi谁会不想报复他一下呢  
作者打的分级M不过目前还都是清水，如果后面有M级描写会在单章开头注明

第一章

当克劳利第一次前来造访时，他还没来得及踏出本特利就感觉到有一股天使之力，远比阿兹拉斐尔的强，正从阿兹的书店里流露出来。克劳利在被发现之前溜下路沿，开着车环绕伦敦，打响指来更改信号灯颜色并靠尝试让更多的行人向他做出粗鲁手势来取悦自己。在向伦敦的行人和摩托车驾驶员们散布了几个小时的混乱后，他开回了苏活区，停在书店门旁那个总是奇迹般空着的停车位上。现在他感受不到其他天使了，但他还是在书店门前停住，一手拿着包裹，另一手敲门，而不像他平常习惯的那样直接推门而入。

当阿兹来应门时，他脸上挂着刻意练习过的礼貌但紧张的表情——克劳利经常在有顾客成功闯进阿兹拉斐尔的书店并且试图买走他的一本藏书时在天使脸上看到的表情。他在看到恶魔时放松下来，“克劳利！”

“嘿，天使，”克劳利咧嘴一笑，从天使身边滑进门，迅速陷进其中一个塞了太多抱枕的沙发里，“我猜是上司来查岗了？”

“是的，”阿兹拉斐尔锁上他身后的门，叹口气，“加百列刚才来了。幸运的是圣德芬没和他一起来，而且我努力尽早把他赶走了。”

“那这个肯定能让你振作起来，”克劳利举起手里的包裹，“我住的地方附近新开了家糕点店。我知道肯定没有巴黎的好，但是看在你不想再无形体化或者因为‘太多无谓的奇迹’而被批评的份上，这甜点应该足够好了。”他把包裹递给阿兹拉斐尔。“恐怕没有可丽饼，但是有玛德莲蛋糕，有泡芙，还有四种口味的马卡龙。而且不用担心，我付钱了，”他自豪地说。他知道好好付钱而不是抹掉店主的记忆对天使来说很重要。

阿兹拉斐尔伸手去够盒子，眼神亮了一下，但是他立即缩回去了。“我不该吃的，”他反对道，“不过如果你想喝茶的话我可以去把水烧上。”

克劳利在墨镜后扬起一边眉毛。“发生什么事了，天使？别泡茶了，我觉得红酒更合适，法国酒，和法式甜品更配。”天使又一次犹豫了，克劳利俯身向他，用奇迹变出一瓶波尔多红酒，“来吧，让我诱惑你。”

“噢，好吧，这次我又被你的诡计打败了，”阿兹拉斐尔有点生气，“但是只喝一杯。而且不能吃甜点。”

“天使啊，我可是特意跑了一趟给你买来的，而且你明明喜欢糕点的。到底怎么了？你没生病吧？你能生病吗？”克劳利不记得他俩是不是生过病了，但是他也想不出别的什么理由能让阿兹拉斐尔拒绝法式糕点，即使是英国产的。“我发誓这是城里能找到最正宗的了，柜台那位女士都有法式口音什么的。”

“不是因为这个。我的确想尝尝，只是……”阿兹在椅子上不安地扭动一下，“加百列指出我没有好好照顾我的躯体。他说我有点小肚子了。所以我试图控制饮食。”

“你不会听信了那个傻X的话吧？不过是具躯体！而且你那么喜欢甜点。来嘛，”克劳利撕开包装纸，打开盒子让阿兹拉斐尔看到里面，“看看这些泡芙，浇了巧克力酱的，正等着被吃掉呢。”

注视着盒里的点心，阿兹拉斐尔凑了过去。“好吧，我想吃一个应该没什么大不了的。不过，就一个，不能再多吃了！”他严厉地说，之后抓起一块糕点塞进嘴里。

一小时之后，被拿空的糕点盒和那瓶酒的空瓶，以及另外两个空酒瓶，被扔在地板上。克劳利抓着第四瓶酒的瓶颈，正直接从酒瓶里喝。“……所以我没搞懂，这有什么大不了的，不就是一个错误的小惩罚嘛，你应该已经看到了有多少人因为这事生气，天使。”

“克劳利，”阿兹拉斐尔半是认真地责怪道，却没忍住打了个嗝。

“你看？难道这不是很有趣嘛，”克劳利笑道，“去他妈的加百列。你的躯体是完美的。”

阿兹拉斐尔脸红了，“别说了，你这条老蛇。”

“我是认真的！”克劳利反驳道，“就像你一样完美！”

“你这么说真是太贴心了，但是我知道这不是真的，”阿兹拉斐尔叹了口气，“我猜，加百列才是理想中的天使。而我一点都不像他。倒不是说我****想****成为他那样，但是，”他揉了揉被吃下的食物撑满的胃，“我不应该这么放纵的。”

在墨镜的掩护下，克劳利紧盯着天使的手滑过他腹部柔软的曲线。克劳利想凑上前去自己揉搓感受，让天使知道他到底有多喜欢他的躯体。但当克劳利注意到阿兹拉斐尔沮丧的表情，另一种感受冲淡了他的喜爱之情。

加百列，那个自大狂妄的混蛋，他怎么****敢****，克劳利想，到处溜达就好像他比其他天使都更好似的，那么和阿兹拉斐尔说话！应该有个人来教训他一下，克劳利闷了口酒。真的得有个人来收拾他。在克劳利顺着这个想法想下去的时候，另一个点子开始成型了。

加百列就比别人更圣洁*，是吧？哼，任何人都会被诱惑。即使是大天使。在那么批评阿兹拉斐尔之后，加百列就活该被同样的愉悦诱惑。让他自己的小肚子上长点肉吧！

当然了，克劳利不能直接去诱惑大天使长。他清楚会发生什么，他可能被降下天罚或者无形体化。而且阿兹拉斐尔也不会愿意听到关于用暴食这种罪行去腐化大天使长的直接建议的。阿兹会担心那个混蛋真的会堕落的。不过，如果克劳利认真措辞的话，他还是有可能帮忙完成一个微小的诱惑的，之后就让事情自行发展吧。足够让大天使长在自己身上意识到变胖是一件多么难受的事情就够了。

“你知道嘛，你应该让他试一试，”克劳利催促道。

“嗯？”阿兹拉斐尔从他抿着的酒杯上抬起头，“让谁试试什么？”

“加百列。你说过他总是说什么‘不要玷污他的圣体’——你应该让他尝尝食物。让他知道地球食物有很多值得爱的地方。天使不应该爱每一样事物吗？”

“我不觉得他会这么做，”阿兹拉斐尔闷闷不乐地说，“在这一点上他的态度表明得很清楚了。”

“你太低估你自己了。你都帮我完成过那么多次诱惑了。在罗马那次，你都成功让我吃牡蛎了，那玩意太可怕了，看起来根本都不能吃的。和这相比，让他尝尝巧克力或者红酒应该不会太难的。”

“嗯，我猜如果只是鼓励****喜爱之情****的话应该不会有什么问题。”

“就是这样！开阔他的眼界。而且如果他喜欢的话，你不就是帮了他个忙嘛！”

阿兹拉斐尔思考了一会，然后他灿烂地笑起来，笑得脸颊上出现了酒窝。“试一试也无妨，行吧，我下次看看能不能诱惑他一下。”他微笑着说，挤了挤眉毛。

克劳利斜靠在沙发扶手上，慵懒地伸展着，在看着天使靠回椅子，喝光了杯中酒，并且发出满足的叹息声时偷偷傻笑。

他只需要一个小小的念头就够了。最微小的过失就足够把加百列带上暴食的不归路了。到那时候他可要看看是谁被玷污了堕落了以至于不得不维持身材。

*原文：holier-than-thou，没法翻译出古英语的感觉是我的问题……


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

阿兹拉斐尔在书店里忙碌着，时不时抬头看看表。克劳利提的建议并不坏，他想，加百列的确有时候对他做过或者喜欢的事情有些粗鲁，不过有可能只是因为加百列不理解它们。毕竟，天堂和地球相差太多，天堂里可没有这些有趣的东西。但这并不代表地球上令人愉悦的东西就都是有害的；加百列只是需要有人向他展示这些东西，之后他可能就会更加懂得欣赏它们了。或者至少让他不要再那么嘲笑自己了。

下午茶就是关键，阿兹拉斐尔想。加百列对衣着的品味非常高雅，所以他肯定会喜欢优雅的东西。为了确保这点，阿兹拉斐尔去精心挑选了一些三明治——三文鱼和莳萝，葡萄干咖喱鸡肉，黄瓜和西洋菜——配上司康饼，奶油，草莓果酱，以及一块巴滕伯格蛋糕。他把这些食物整齐地摆放在分层小架子上，把上过浆的蕾丝桌布铺在一张小桌子上。他还准备了一壶大吉岭茶，盛在与茶杯相配的玫瑰花纹茶壶里，之后他坐下来等着。加百列像往常一样出现了，他迈进门，用审视的目光注视着下午茶。

“你又在吃东西了，”加百列说，语气里带了一点点轻微的责备。

“啊，是的，嗯……”阿兹拉斐尔坐立不安起来，“我想我们大概可以一起喝个茶吧。你总是在传统的下午茶时间过来，在英国，出于礼节，如果你有客人造访的话，你得招待他们。”

“人类之间的惯例对我不适用，”加百列说，但他还是在桌边坐下，把他高大的身躯塞进那把小椅子里，“我们两个都是天使。就算你不跟我维持这种人类食物礼节，我也不会被冒犯到的。”

“我是说，我****懂****你的意思，而且我知道你不是非常喜欢吃……”

“玷污我的圣体，”加百列打断了他。

“是的。不过，享受__她*__在地球上的成果，这能算是玷污嘛？”阿兹拉斐尔满怀希望地指出，“我很惭愧之前没有跟你分享过这些。__她__的造物在地球上的这段时间里的确有一些不得了的创造。这些东西最终还是__她__创造的，所以尝试一下怎么会是玷污呢？__她__创造了人类，__她__创造了这个地方，__她__创造的都是美好的东西。再说了，只有邪恶的事物才有可能会污染圣体。”

“人类做的事不都是好事，”加百列指出。他看了看桌上陈列着的东西。“不过这些到底都是什么？”

“就是一些小食，三明治和司康饼什么的，非常传统的食物，还有茶，”阿兹拉斐尔拿起茶壶，加百列挑剔地望着他。

“这些东西你都喜欢？”

“我都喜欢。你可能也会喜欢的，如果你愿意试一试的话。尝试新东西总不是件坏事，对吧？”

加百列在身前交叉双手，叹了口气。“阿兹拉斐尔，你……”

他说到一半停住了，突然把头扭向一边。

“嗯哼？”阿兹拉斐尔满怀希望地看着他。

克劳利潜伏在书店外。与其说是潜伏，他只是坐在窗户下的人行道上，狠狠瞪着一个路过时丢给他零钱的路人。他知道加百列什么时候过来。阿兹拉斐尔的确擅长措辞，不过确认一下也无妨。他尽全力压制住自己的恶魔光环，如果被加百列发现了，他和阿兹就都有麻烦了。但他还是稍微放出了一点他恶魔之蛇的力量。他听到了阿兹拉斐尔试图用他真诚善良的方式去诱惑大天使长，但加百列还是那么顽固。所以克劳利稍微凑上前去——以最安静最不引人注意的方式——然后推了一把。

_ _

__没什么大不了的__。

_ _就试一个。_ _

_ _

_ _就咬一口。_ _

_ _

_ _就尝一下。_ _

他不敢再继续下去了，希望这些已经足够了。他靠在墙上，试图听清里面发生了什么。

“好吧，我想应该没什么大不了的。就尝一口，”加百列说。“如果这会损害到圣体的话，我总可以换个新的。”

“就是这样！”阿兹拉斐尔咧嘴笑起来，激动地挥舞手臂，差点打翻茶壶。他立即给他俩倒上茶，冲着分好类的食物打手势。“喜欢什么就尝尝，”他邀请道，在自己的茶里加了勺糖。

紫色眼睛的天使注视着这一切。“你有什么建议吗？很有可能我就试这么一次，所以，嗯，为了保证这次经历尽可能的愉快，我觉得还是应该听听你的专家意见。”他听起来还是那么挑剔，但是至少他愿意试试了，阿兹拉斐尔想。

“嗯……好吧，我自己更偏爱甜食，不过蛋糕可能有点****太****甜了。要不试试司康饼配美味果酱和奶油？”他分出一块温热的司康饼到盘子里，浇上果酱，点缀上奶油，之后递给加百列。“给你，尝尝看！告诉我你觉得怎么样，”他鼓励道。

加百列接过玫瑰花边的盘子，把司康饼一分两半，几口吃了下去。在他咀嚼的时候，他的眉毛扬了起来，之后他喝了口茶把嘴里的东西一股脑咽下去。“这真的……还不赖。”

阿兹拉斐尔激动得快要发光了，“看吧！我就说了你肯定会喜欢的，当然你也可以尝尝别的东西，”他边说边在自己的盘子里堆上几块三明治和一个司康饼。

“不用，这就够了，”加百列举起一只手制止，阿兹拉斐尔的表情暗淡了一点。“我们得开始谈今天的正事了。不过谢谢你，”加百列微微点下头，“你的好客我心领了，对此十分感激。”

在两个天使讨论地球事项以及阿兹拉斐尔为散播上帝荣光所做的努力时，书店窗户外，有一个恶魔站起身，伸展着腿，塞进兜里一把零钱。过会他可能把这些硬币黏到别的人行道上，他想。不过现在，他确信一天的工作已经完美完成了。

*She: 指上帝


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

克劳利当天晚些时候又出现了，试图劝说阿兹拉斐尔和他一起出去吃晚餐。但首先，他想知道关于诱惑加百列的细节。

“天使！事情怎么样了？你有没有让他尝点东西？”克劳利俯身轻笑，“他吐出来了吗？说实话。”

“别这么粗鲁，他当然没有吐！”阿兹拉斐尔嘲道，合上他正在看的书。“我没办法劝他多吃点，但是我成功让他吃了一块司康饼，而且他看起来还挺喜欢的！”

“那我们可得举杯庆祝一下！去丽兹酒店怎么样，我想那里应该正好有张空桌，”克劳利笑起来。

“好啊，你这个魔鬼，不过还是你提的建议有用啊。我希望这件事能让我和加百列关系更融洽些，希望他能少因为‘无谓的奇迹’而批评我几次吧。我清楚我应该更加小心不乱施奇迹，”阿兹拉斐尔有点烦恼，“但是保持茶和可可的温度适宜实在是太难了，我不知道人类是怎么做到的。”

“的确。不过你下周还要再试试吗？”克劳利把头转过去一点，这样阿兹拉斐尔就看不到他感兴趣的表情了。

“你觉得我应该继续吗？”阿兹拉斐尔边套上一件夹克边说，“这次我选的食物都很基础，不过下次我可以准备点更高级的东西！你觉得他会喜欢什么样的茶？”

“酒！在加比*回上面之前先把他灌得烂醉，那会非常棒的。”

阿兹拉斐尔跟在克劳利身后走出门，他深深吸了一口气。“你认真的吗，亲爱的*。”

“呃……”克劳利滑进宾利车的驾驶座时还在想着这件事。该如何加快大天使长通往暴食之路的步伐呢？“他的躯体是不是有点美国范？”

“嗯嗯，他那样有时候真挺烦人的，”在克劳利字面意思上地从零加速到九十英里每小时并且差点撞上一个打着电话、刚迈下路沿的行人时，阿兹拉斐尔稳住自己。“我知道他一般不吃东西，但是我觉得他连茶具是什么都不知道。”

“美国那边喜欢甜的食物，非常甜，所有东西都高糖高盐。或许试试Banoffee派*？”

“我一般不会吃这个，但是我想他应该会喜欢。我之前以为蛋糕对他来说太甜了，但是有可能他会更喜欢那个吧，”阿兹拉斐尔轻拍自己的下巴，“我也可以把三明治口味弄得更荤一点。把西洋菜换成烤牛肉。”

“够了，别再研究加百列要吃的东西了，”克劳利急转方向盘驶过一个转角，“你今晚想吃什么？”虽然他希望诱惑成功，但他已经受够谈论加百列有可能的喜好了。幸好阿兹拉斐尔的话题很容易被转换，他很快就在讨论最近的主菜选择，以及晚餐应该喝哪种香槟了。

克劳利他自己并不怎么吃东西，但是看着阿兹拉斐尔一口接一口地吃着，发出满足的细小声音，神情满溢着喜悦，这对他来说就足够了。

加百列下一次踏进书店时，阿兹拉斐尔已经准备好等着他了。有那么一瞬间加百列看起来吃了一惊。“噢，我不知道你又准备了人类的食物仪式。”

“是的！嗯，我想上一次你应该还挺喜欢的？”阿兹拉斐尔紧张地注视着高个子天使。“这次我准备了些新东西。烤牛肉辣根三明治，芒果咖喱加冕鸡，Banoffee派，油酥饼干，还有挞。来吧，请坐，比起司康饼你可能会有更喜欢的东西！”

加百列犹豫了会，之后露出一个大大的微笑。“上次的确不错，”他承认道，在桌边坐下。“没什么大不了的，正如你所说，能帮助我更好地融入这边。”他查看了每一道菜。“你觉得我应该尝尝哪个？”

“我们可以从三明治开始。”阿兹拉斐尔把一块切过边的方形三明治放在盘子里递给加百列。“辣根三明治有点冲，但是我很喜欢。你呢？”

加百列边嚼边点头，立即就把整个三明治吃完了。阿兹拉斐尔感到一股成就的喜悦，于是他又拿了另一个三明治,“这个是印度咖喱芒果酱加一种鸡肉馅的。喏，也给你倒点茶顺一顺。如果你想要的话，我还有奶油和糖。”

加百列抿了一小口，皱起眉头*，“就不能让它尝起来少点叶子味嘛？”

“加点糖就行，”阿兹拉斐尔保证，给他加了满满两勺糖。加百列又尝了一口，他的表情放松了，微笑起来。阿兹拉斐尔有点开心，克劳利连加百列的口味都猜对了，他想，加百列果然喜欢甜食。“你要是吃够了三明治的话，我这还有饼干和其他食物。”

这次，另一个天使每样东西都尝了尝。当他们真正开始谈正事的时候，已经过去了将近一个小时。等到加百列起身告别，在一阵炫目白光中消失后，桌子上几乎已经空了。一旦他们开始吃东西，劝加百列尝试更多新的食物就变得越来越容易了。

这有点奇怪，阿兹拉斐尔想，虽然他自己也喜欢吃东西，但他更喜欢看加百列品尝食物，看到他第一次吃到某种食物时的表情，就好像加百列在解决一个谜题，“我到底喜不喜欢这种味道”，然后惊喜地发现“我喜欢！”时他流露出的那种纯然的喜悦之情，对他来说是种全新的经历——这一切实在是太令人振奋了。在吃完东西后加百列的心情是如此之好，以至于他都没有指出，严格来讲，阿兹拉斐尔上周有几天已经超过每日行奇迹的限额了。

克劳利真是提了个好建议，阿兹拉斐尔想，他欠克劳利一个大人情。

*Gabe，Gabriel的昵称

*Do be serious, my dear

*没找到恰当的中文翻译，是一种以油酥饼干打底，黄油、炼乳加糖熬制馅料，上面再加香蕉片和奶油的英式甜派，看食谱就甜到腻死人的那种

*make a small face，请自行脑补Gabe在第一集里看到Azi吃寿司时露出的那种表情


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

加百列试图聚精会神地阅读文件，但不知道为什么，他很难集中注意力。他抬头看看办公室里显示着地球各地区时间的时钟，盯着秒针一格格滑动。再过几个小时他就要去见阿兹拉斐尔了，他很好奇阿兹拉斐尔是不是又准备了食物仪式，阿兹拉斐尔叫它“下午茶”。上一次他试图礼貌拒绝，但阿兹拉斐尔准备的食物看起来很有趣。而且，在阿兹拉斐尔这么用心地准备了这么多之后，拒绝他实在是太粗鲁了。

阿兹拉斐尔还会准备下午茶吗？今天他们会吃什么？目前他准备的东西似乎还局限于甜点和一些与面包片相关的料理。他很好奇地球上还有哪些食物。倒不是说他不喜欢阿兹拉斐尔准备的餐点。他回忆起那些他曾尝过的东西，混着酱料的烤牛肉让他的舌头轻轻刺痛，阿兹拉斐尔叫做“饼干”的小圆片在他口中碎裂，留下香醇的味道，其他天使告诉他那是黄油的香味，还有那被切成几块，又甜又黏的水果奶油混合物。嘴里有种奇怪的感觉，加百列摸了摸嘴唇。他的舌头湿乎乎的。真奇妙。

当然了，他不需要这些东西，但是对进食的回忆似乎让他的躯体不太安分。有那么一阵，他低头审视自己，不过他看起来和之前没什么两样。他曾经担心他的圣体会被玷污，不过他没感觉到自己和以前有任何区别。他被玷污了吗？他检查着自己的双手，试图找出一些变化，但没发现任何问题。

他过于沉浸在自己的思绪中，以至于几乎没听见敲门声。直到第二轮声音响起，他才回过神来看向门口，“请进！”门被推开了，圣德芬站在门口，冲大天使一点头。

“大天使长加百列，你是不是今天又要去地球了？去巡查在那工作的天使们？”

“啊，是的，我马上就走，”加百列开始收拾文件。阿兹拉斐尔肯定不会介意他稍微早点到的。即使他还没准备好，加百列或许正好可以瞟一眼到底要吃什么。

“你希望我陪你去吗？我知道我最近很忙，但是今天我有时间。”

加百列停住了，思考着圣德芬看到他和阿兹拉斐尔的下午茶会作何反应。或许他会站在一边盯着他俩。或许他甚至会屈尊加入他们。他脑补了一下圣德芬坐在他和阿兹拉斐尔之间的画面。大天使皱起眉头。

“不用了，谢谢，我自己去就行。不过你的好意我心领了。”他向另一个天使点点头，示意他可以离开了。圣德芬点头回应，退出了办公室，留加百列独自继续他之前被打断的思绪。

在他重新回忆起曾吃过的东西时，他想到，总指望阿兹拉斐尔准备餐点是不是不太礼貌？他知道人类有时会在特殊的地点会面，那里会提供食物，他们可以进食和聊天。那叫餐馆，他想起来了。他曾经在餐馆里与阿兹拉斐尔见过几次面，但是当然了，那时候他什么都没吃。或许他可以提议带阿兹拉斐尔去一家餐厅，尝尝别的食物。如果他抓紧的话，可能还能赶在阿兹拉斐尔费劲准备食物之前找到他。

加百列匆忙地抓起外套套上，从办公室里消失了，重新出现在阿兹拉斐尔书店窗前。

阿兹拉斐尔舒舒服服地靠在他最喜欢的椅子里，读着他最喜欢的一本书，签名版的《道林·格雷的画像》*，身旁摆着一小碟饼干。但在他翻过一页的时候，他被一股突然来临的天堂之力吓了一跳。他抬头看看表，发现离加百列约定好的会面时间还有好几小时。有没有可能是别的天使来了？

敲门声响起来，阿兹拉斐尔翻身起来去开门，门板滑开，那有双紫水晶般的眼睛的大天使站在那里。“加百列！”阿兹拉斐尔有点不好意思，拽着背心上的褶皱，“我以为你要过几小时才会来。”

大天使像一阵风似的掠过他，迈进店里。“是的！我知道，我只是想早点见到你。阿兹拉斐尔，我觉得，”加百列咧嘴一笑，指向他，“你上次为我准备了下午茶，上上次也是。所以，作为答谢，你想和我在一个人类购买食物的地方讨论工作吗？”

“去下馆子？”阿兹拉斐尔冲他眨眨眼睛。

“没错！就是这样！”加百列一拍手，“不是因为我不喜欢下午茶，我挺喜欢的！只是，或许咱们可以试点别的东西？当然了，我来付钱。”

阿兹拉斐尔受宠若惊，“你……你真的想和我去餐厅吃饭？而且你真的会吃东西，而不是干坐在那盯着我吃？”

“嗯？我当然会吃东西啊，”加百列疑惑地确认道，“去餐厅不就是为了吃饭吗？”

“当然了，当然了，”阿兹拉斐尔连连点头，“我去拿下外套！你想去哪家餐厅？噢，对不起，我忘了你对这片不熟。不过没关系，我会推荐几个地方的，”他匆忙地收拾着，放好书，穿上一件驼色大衣，“你想吃点什么？寿司？不，对第一次去餐厅的人来说可能有点过头。丽兹饭店倒是可以，但高档餐厅有太多道菜了。我想提议去吃炸鱼薯条，但是，额，咱俩穿得太正式了。”他苦恼地说。

阿兹拉斐尔在加百利面前踱了一会步，然后他停住了，“你会非常介意我们用一个小小的奇迹瞬间移动吗？”

加百利思考了一会，“就这一次，我应该可以不计较。”

阿兹拉斐尔微笑起来，拍下手，“你想来点可丽饼吗？”

*__The Picture of Dorian Gray,__ 由爱尔兰作家奥斯卡·王尔德创作，是极少数仍广受欢迎的十九世纪唯美主义小说之一。此小说不仅文辞绚丽，意象新颖，有许多带有王尔德特色的俏皮话和幽默，同时更隐约透露出同性恋意味，也是王尔德唯一的长篇小说。（摘自维基百科）（我所有的文学素养都来自同人文_(:з」∠)_）


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

在吃完了几张可丽饼后，阿兹拉斐尔用纸巾擦下嘴，准备再来一份。“加百列，你觉得可丽饼怎么样？”

加百列眨眨眼，戳戳盘子上已经吃了一半的薄饼，“它很清淡可口，”他又吃了几口，“我喜欢巧克力和草莓，火腿馅的也很好吃，”他从盘子旁边拿起一杯葡萄酒，“不过我也很喜欢这个，”他喝光了杯里的酒，又伸手去拿瓶子倒，“它尝起来像水果，但更好的是，它能让我暖和起来。”

“啊，没错，这是用白苏维翁葡萄*酿的，”阿兹拉斐尔从侍者手里接过一盘新的可丽饼，用磕磕巴巴的法语又点了一瓶酒，“__麻烦再来一瓶葡萄酒*__，”侍者点点头，去拿了一瓶新的酒给加百列倒上。“不过你得注意点，”阿兹拉斐尔警告道，“要是喝太多的话你就得用奇迹醒酒，否则明天早上会很难受。”

“我相信一切都会好起来的，”加百列自信地说，一口喝掉半杯，接着吃他面前的可丽饼了。

两个小时之后，一切都变得有点糟。侍者一直在把喝空的酒瓶拿下桌，但他们已经喝到阿兹拉斐尔记不清到底喝了多少的地步了。加百列笨拙地用奇迹变出了付账的钱，发出的声音甚至都比以往更响。阿兹拉斐尔皱起眉头看着那些空酒瓶，他们早该停下来的，但是可丽饼实在是__太好吃了__，以至于他俩不管不顾地闷头一通狂吃。

“嗯，”阿兹拉斐尔把另一个天使架出咖啡馆，“我想咱们现在应该回去了。”

“噢！是的。别担心，我来行奇迹，上头给我的限额很宽松的，没必要让你超额，”加百列修长的手臂环住阿兹拉斐尔的肩膀，他打了个响指。

阿兹拉斐尔摇晃着站住，震惊地环视四周。幸运的是他们落在一条小巷子里，主街道上的人类们来来往往，都只关心着自己的事。他不觉得他们被发现了，但很明显，这里根本不是他的书店。

“抱歉，”加百列四下望着，“我肯定是分神了。”

“没事，不要紧的，咱们只是在摄政街上，也没多远，我觉得咱可以走过去。”阿兹拉斐尔不敢再冒险行奇迹了，以免他们再落在什么奇怪的地方——或者更糟，太不小心以至于被人类察觉到。

他们刚走了一小段路，加百列突然停下来。阿兹拉斐尔抬头看着他。“怎么了？”

“有什么东西闻起来很香，”加百列挨个打量着街边的店铺，锁定了一家，“那里。”他示意阿兹拉斐尔跟上，在阿兹拉斐尔来得及阻止之前他已经冲进店里。那家店面装修得很花哨，空气中弥漫着浓重的香料气味。“这是什么？闻起来和咱们在法国去的那家店一点都不一样。”

“呃，因为这是家印度餐馆，你闻到的是咖喱味。”

“咖喱？那是什么？”阿兹拉斐尔还没答话，有个侍者向他们走过来，加百列站得笔直，向她露出微笑，“请给我们找个两人座。”

已经被可丽饼撑得饱饱的，阿兹拉斐尔坐在他对面，点了杯茶，看着加百列专注地研究菜单。“我以前吃过咖喱鸡，但是我还是建议你从korma（加了酸奶或奶油炖煮的肉类或蔬菜，辣味较温和）之类的东西开始尝起。”

加百列把侍者叫过来，“你给我们推荐些特色菜呗？”她列出了几道菜，加百列点点头，“你知道嘛，给我每样都来一份。”

阿兹拉斐尔惊讶地扬起眉毛——不过当然，加百列也只是吃过几张可丽饼而已。可能加百列比他想象的要饿。侍者端着食物过来，把它们放到桌上，加百列兴奋得看起来像是一整周都没吃过东西似的。

第一道菜是咖喱羊肉，加百列舀起一勺，食物接触到舌头时他皱起眉头。他慢慢咀嚼着，咽下去，靠向阿兹拉斐尔，“我的嘴感觉像是烧起来了，还有点疼。但是也……挺爽的？”他又尝了两口，“我不应该喜欢疼痛的。但是我还想接着吃，”他疑惑地低头看着那道菜。

“辛辣的食物就是这样的，我是有点受不了，”阿兹拉斐尔边喝着茶边说，“但是有些人喜欢。”

“我也喜欢！”加百列咧嘴笑起来，一勺勺地舀着米饭，时不时喝上几大口水，他很快把一整盘解决掉，侍者端上一份vindaloo（最辣的几种咖喱料理之一），阿兹拉斐尔指着那盘菜，警告道，“这可能比之前的还要辣。”

“真的吗？”加百列的欣喜之情溢于言表，他舀起一勺冒着热气的食物，吹吹，放进嘴里。咬第一下时他倒吸了口气，“这感觉还会加强的，”加百列说，“越来越辣了，但是还有其他的味道！而且这肉好嫩啊，”他在米饭上浇了些辣酱一起吃下去，“你确定你不想尝尝？”

“不用了，没关系，我还撑得慌呢。你继续好好吃吧。”加百列向他露出那种满足的、傻里傻气的笑容，阿兹拉斐尔回了他个微笑。

在吃掉所有的肉之后，加百列用米饭和烤饼蘸着剩下的辣酱吃得干干净净。最后，侍者端上一盘拌着虾仁的调味米饭，阿兹拉斐尔成功尝到几口，但是加百列吃得太快，在阿兹拉斐尔来得及再抢到点之前，盘子就已经空了。

加百列靠到椅背上，摸着肚子，舒服地哼了一声。“实在是太好吃了，”他赞叹道，“为什么不是每种食物吃起来都这样？”

“我很高兴你会喜欢印度料理，它们都挺辣的，很多人根本没法吃。一开始我不确定你能不能接受，但很明显你还挺喜欢的。”

“这太有趣了！”加百列赞叹道，“吃起来嘴会辣得疼，但是又很爽，我只想一直吃下去，”他叹了口气，“这种食物还有更多种吗？”

“还有很多种，你想尝多少咱们就吃多少，”阿兹拉斐尔保证道，“以后再说。我现在什么都吃不下了。”

加百列赞同地点点头，掏钱付账，但在他们起身离开座位的时候，加百列呻吟一声，“我觉得有些……奇怪，我一点都不想动弹。”

“这是美餐一顿后的标志，”阿兹拉斐尔说，“这种感觉会消退的。不过我倒是很喜欢，我会觉得很满足。”

加百列思考一会，点点头，“不过咱们得走了，得回到你的书店去。”

“嗯，是的，幸运的是咱们还有时间清醒过来。”阿兹拉斐尔领着他走进一条小巷，躲在门廊里，施了个奇迹移动到书店。他们跌跌撞撞地出现在书架之间，加百列扶着阿兹拉斐尔才站稳。

“我想你该回办公室了吧？”阿兹拉斐尔提醒道。

“的确，”加百列承认道，“现在已经比我原本打算的要晚了。”

“嗯，那我就不留你了，”阿兹拉斐尔抬头看向他，“哦！在走之前，你这里……你脸上有点……”他比划几下，但另一个天使只是疑惑地看着他，于是阿兹拉斐尔伸手过去，擦掉对方嘴角的一点酱汁。“好了。可不能让你那个样子回天堂。”

加百列拍下他的肩膀，“谢谢你，阿兹拉斐尔。”像往常那样，加百列消失了，留阿兹拉斐尔一个人在书店里。

他扑通一声坐进沙发里，叹口气，闭上眼睛。不知道过了多久，门口响起敲门声。“请进！”

克劳利晃进门来，“天使！你跑到哪里去了？我都要以为那个混蛋把你绑架回天堂了！”

“嘘，没事的，克劳利，”阿兹拉斐尔笑起来，“多了解了解他就会发现，加百列没那么差劲，”他无视了恶魔不赞成的表情，继续说道，“他今天来得稍早，我们决定去下馆子，所以，我们穿过了英吉利海峡隧道。”

“你们去法国了？”克劳利不敢相信。

“他说他甚至不会介意用奇迹瞬移！我们吃了可丽饼！”阿兹拉斐尔高兴地说。

“可丽饼？”

“没错！虽然我觉得甜品不太合他口味，不过回去的路上我们去了家印度餐厅，他__特别__喜欢印度菜。你真该看看他吃东西的样子，克劳利。”

“啊，这还……挺有趣的，”克劳利紧挨着阿兹拉斐尔在沙发上坐下。“既然我不在场，那你就得给我讲讲了。”

阿兹拉斐尔懒洋洋地把头靠向克劳利，之后他开始描述他和加百列一起尝过的食物以及加百列对待每一道菜的态度。克劳利专心地听着，在说话的间隙点头回应，让他继续说下去。

“哦，克劳利，”快结束的时候阿兹拉斐尔叹道，“这真是次非常愉快的经历，”他凑得更近一些，“你俩是宿敌真是太可惜了。要不然我肯定会邀请你跟我们一起去的。”

“是啊，”克劳利用一种阿兹拉斐尔不太理解的语调说道，“太可惜了。”

*sauvignon blanc, 法国的一种绿皮葡萄，源自波尔多地区，又译苏维翁白、长相思。

*原文为法语。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

回到办公室后，加百列重重地坐进桌子后的高背皮面转椅里。看在上帝的份上，他到底怎么了？他发疯似的胡吃海塞了那么多食物，直到他撑得再也吃不下，嘴也被辣得生疼。但是他还是想吃。他没办法控制自己。

他低下头去，发现他的胃被食物涨得鼓起来，有些难受。加百列打个响指换上运动服，现在穿着这身衣服更舒服一点。他伸手轻轻揉着自己胀鼓鼓的肚子，指尖陷入腹部柔软的曲线，有一股气在身体里涌上来，他的嘴反射性地张开，喉咙里发出奇怪的隆隆声。他抬起手按在嘴上想要消除那个声音——他似乎隐约尝到了他前几个小时吃过的所有食物的味道。有那么一瞬间，一股极度的自我厌恶击中了他。他的躯体被轻易地控制，以他预料不到的方式行动，让他体验到之前从未有过的感觉，他甚至都不知道该如何是好。

但是舌尖上残存的一丝香料气味又让他回想起那些美味的食物，加百列闭上眼睛，咽着口水，然后焦虑地咬着口腔内壁。他曾经坚持了几千年没吃过东西，他甚至根本不需要进食，现在就放弃应该不会太困难。

或者。或许他可以只在回地球巡查的时候吃那么一两口。

顶多吃一小盘。

人类一直在吃饭，每天都吃好几次。他只需要合理安排分量，不要再失控了。

不会有问题的，他想，他可是天使，他当然可以在需要的时候控制住自己。

想好了这件事，加百列开始期待下一次他会和阿兹拉斐尔尝试哪种食物——是像咖喱那样辛辣，还是像茶点那样甜美，是像可丽饼那样轻盈蓬松，还是像司康饼那样酥脆可口。或者可能还会有其他口味。

他几乎等不及了。

可丽饼。他们他妈的一起去了__法国__就为了吃__可丽饼__。

克劳利攥紧方向盘，猛踩油门，一口气飙上九十英里每小时。阿兹拉斐尔带加百列去吃可丽饼了？而且听描述，那蠢货甚至敢不喜欢阿兹拉斐尔推荐的东西？阿兹拉斐尔怎么能毫不犹豫地和傻X天使满世界乱跑去吃可丽饼呢！

克劳利清楚自己某种意义上不能算是个“好”恶魔。他工作不太认真，不过也用不着，人类们自己想出的点子可比他能想出来的要邪恶得多。如果人类每次都比他更厉害，那他也没必要辛苦工作。当他必须行一些诱惑或者罪恶之事时，那也顶多是让圣詹姆斯公园里的鸟儿们往衣着光鲜的人身上落鸟粪这种程度的坏事。偶尔他也会有几个格外邪恶，肯定会导致混乱的想法，比如在各大报社的版面上塞进广告剧透大英烤焗大赛*的最终结果，为他制造的低等怨气和恼火沾沾自喜。直到他去天使的书店试图诱惑他共进午餐，却发现天使正因在晨报上不小心读到剧透毁掉了他最喜欢的电视节目而闷闷不乐，根本没有陪他吃午餐的心情，克劳利不得不善解人意地离开。

现在克劳利脑海里就蹦出来一个令人生气的想法，他有点担心他这次对大天使长的诱惑可能又会落得之前那种结局。阿兹拉斐尔应该只是个导火索，之后加百列应该就自己主动掉进暴食的圈套里，好让克劳利看到一向冷静自持的加百列失去控制自暴自弃的可怜模样，并暗中嘲讽以此为乐。他根本没打算让阿兹拉斐尔开始和加百列相约一起跑到法国去吃__可丽饼__，或者眼睁睁看着阿兹拉斐尔回忆起他和大天使长的愉快经历时脸上露出的那种微笑，那种只有在他谈及自己的喜好，像是旧版预言书或者变魔术时才会展现的笑容。

“整整六千年啊！”克劳利冲进自己的公寓，大声咆哮道，使劲甩上门。他的绿植在另一间屋内瑟瑟发抖。他跌进屋子正中那把有天鹅绒靠背和金色装饰的椅子里。这么多年了，从世界刚被创造出来他就一直是阿兹拉斐尔的朋友，他不可能会被一个甚至都不懂怎么好好对待阿兹拉斐尔的不知道从哪蹦出来的传话筒*取代的！

并没费心去想自己为什么对这件事如此生气，克劳利坐起来，试着认真思考让自己占上风的方法。

回到书店后，阿兹拉斐尔泡了杯可可，坐下来继续读加百列来时他正在看的那本书。但他立即心不在焉地想到加百列会不会喜欢喝可可。他看起来不太喜欢茶，但是可可更甜，应该会合他的口味。的确，能再去法国吃一次可丽饼很不错，他们去的那家印度餐厅也很上档次，但是舒舒服服地窝在椅子里，喝着热可可吃着饼干，那就是另一种感受了。

当然，如果加百列在书店里待太久的话，他可能会发现克劳利在这留下的痕迹。圣德芬每次陪加百列拜访他的时候都警觉地四下张望，像是发现了空气中的那股邪恶气息。如果大天使长只是很快地交代完事情就走，倒不会有什么问题，但是如果他要在这消磨好多个小时，一起吃饭的话……

阿兹拉斐尔抿了一小口可可。嗯，也许加百列没有他以前那么顽固了。毕竟他现在特意跑过来吃东西。或许他态度放缓*了一些。或许他会慢慢习惯克劳利留下的邪恶气息，就像总喷同一款香水的人到最后闻不出那股味道一样。

或许也有可能，如果他愿意坐下来听自己解释，他甚至能逐渐理解他俩对伟大计划的安排*。

现在肯定不行。现在和大天使长谈这些还是太冒险了，自己要先去和克劳利研究研究。有一些真诚友好的天使朋友是好事，不过克劳利——他和克劳利已经认识了那么久。他很感激加百列对他的态度更加友善，但是克劳利——额，那是另外一种关系。

不过，如果他和加百列在一起的时间越来越长的话，想要把克劳利从大天使长眼皮子底下瞒过去就太困难了。而且，当他俩在法国享受可丽饼时，阿兹拉斐尔回想起他在法国大革命期间，以及之后几次和克劳利一起吃可丽饼的情景。他想知道，如果桌边坐着第三个人，与他俩一起进食、畅饮，开着诙谐幽默的玩笑，会是怎样的一番景象？

那一定会很美好吧，阿兹拉斐尔想，如果有可能，想办法让他们仨之间关系好起来的话。

但那肯定也是很久很久以后了，他哀伤地喝完冷掉的可可，合上书。

不过他们可有的是时间。

*The Great English Bake Off，是英国一档比拼烤焗西式点心、面包和糕饼的真人秀节目，辛老师著名的削皮器剥洋葱镜头就是他去参加这个节目的名人分赛时录下来的_(:з」∠)_这节目也是我最喜欢的几档美食真人秀之一，没有Master Chef火药味那么大，评委和主持人都很友善，大家感兴趣的话可以看看

*原文messenger，根据亚伯拉罕诸教，加百列是负责为神传讯息的天使长。（摘自维基百科）

*Maybe he was softening up a little bit. 终于点题了！还是用在大天使长自己身上！我起立鼓掌（翻译请不要给自己加戏）

*Arrangement，既然本文设定在世界末日之前，那这里应该是指Azi和蛇蛇阻止世界末日的打算？此处不太确定，如有更好理解请告诉我，感激不尽


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

克劳利讨厌地狱。倒不是说谁会喜欢地狱似的，连主要负责建造地狱的那些恶魔都讨厌它，毕竟引人厌恶才是地狱的本质。但是克劳利__真的__非常痛恨地狱。那里永远阴冷潮湿，泛着一股子霉味，而且里面全是不懂得赏识他人工作成果的白痴们。

不过托大袞的福，地狱倒是还有样有用的东西，一整套全面的文件系统，记载着恶魔们对地球周期性的造访，以及他们各自对应的敌方对手的一切详细信息。克劳利猜想他或许也可以从阿兹拉斐尔那打听地球上其他天使的驻扎地点，但他甚至不敢确定阿兹拉斐尔知不知道地球上还有其他天堂的工作人员——再说了，阿兹拉斐尔对他打的小算盘了解得越少越好。

确定了加百列在接下来的工作计划中要拜访的城市后，克劳利提前赶到并在附近潜伏下来。他讨厌潜伏——纯属浪费时间精力，但他必须这么做。每次他成功接近大天使长的时候，无论何时何地，克劳利都在暗地里助推一把，诱惑大天使长自己主动去吃东西。

克劳利藏在一张报纸后面，看着加百列在一家餐厅里狼吞虎咽地吃一盘浇了肉汁撒着奶酪碎的马铃薯片。他坐在广场的大理石台阶上晒太阳*，看着加百列在对面不远处使劲往嘴里塞撒着巧克力碎屑的奶油冰淇淋，即使被冰得缩成一团也丝毫不肯放慢速度。他坐在加百列身后几张桌子开外，点了瓶巨难喝的啤酒，看着加百列用刀叉撕扯着一大盘烟熏肉制品。

虽然他一般不怎么情愿做这种费神费力的一对一诱惑工作，但在第三或第四次诱惑之后，克劳利逐渐体会到了其中的乐趣。他能在加百列咬下每一口食物时的表情中感受到他的快乐，并且意识到即使大天使长并不知情，但某种意义上来说，自己才是带给他这份快乐的主导者。接下来的几次跟踪后，克劳利逐渐在加百列身上察觉到一些细微的变化，不仅仅在体型上，还在大天使长的行为举止方面上。当他看着加百列高高兴兴地嚼着从路边摊买来的肉夹馍*时，克劳利震惊地想到，现在的情况已经不只是加百列陷入了暴食的诱惑，在堕落之路上越走越远那么简单了。他咬下去的每一口都饱含着幸福，满足和__愉悦__。更严重的是，加百列开开心心吃东西的样子看起来有点眼熟——克劳利惊觉，这就是阿兹拉斐尔吃到他喜欢的食物时的表情。

没意识到有人在盯着，加百列偷偷舔舔手指，满足地叹口气，去找他要拜访的天使了。做这些动作时他的衣服有点紧绷，一个月前可还不会这样呢。

克劳利低声诅咒着逃回英格兰。

“克劳利！”阿兹拉斐尔打开门，惊叫道，“没想到你这么快就回来了！你跟我说你要出门工作一阵子，我以为至少要等到周末呢。你没事吧，为什么看起来有点憔悴？你的诱惑工作中没有发生什么__特别__坏的事情吧？当然了，诱惑本来就是件坏事嘛。”

“没事的，天使，”克劳利滑进书店，“事情进展比我预想中要迅速，我有时间顺道过来看看你。”

“前几天的确差点出事，有个顾客试图买走我的旧版柯南道尔*精装本，幸好最终他只是带走了几本葛拉芙顿*简装版。哦对了！自打上次加百列拜访之后你还没来过我这，你知道他给我带了gelato*吗？那可是大老远从意大利带过来的！”

“是吗？”克劳利偏过头，阿兹拉斐尔看不出墨镜后他的眼神。

“真的！你想尝尝吗？特别好吃！恐怕我俩已经把开心果味的吃完了，但是还有点榛子巧克力味的。自从我成功诱惑他喝下那口茶以来，他可是完全变了个样啊！”没等克劳利回应，阿兹拉斐尔就走进小厨房开始准备冰淇淋。他在一只小碗里舀上满满一大勺，在另一只碗里盛上一点点，走出来把少的那份递给克劳利。

“怎么着，就因为他现在肯吃东西了？”克劳利拿着勺子在可可色的圆球上刮刮，塞进嘴里，嘲讽道。

“不只是因为这个，”阿兹拉斐尔咬一口自己的冰淇淋，“他现在很宽容的，已经好几周没过问我滥行奇迹的事了！多伦多的加尔默罗*甚至打电话过来问我有没有注意到加百列的变化。加百列过去太专横了，以至于很多来地球出差的天使巴不得尽快完成该行的奇迹任务赶紧回上面去。但是现在可能会有些天使愿意在地球上多待一阵！我知道这对你那边算不上是什么好消息，”阿兹拉斐尔承认道，“但是这样我的报告就好写多了。真是戏剧性的转变啊——简直像是个奇迹！”他又吃了口冰淇淋，微笑着看向克劳利。

克劳利的勺子刮过碗底，他把小碗放到一边。“没错。真是个十足的奇迹。但是我跟你说，你可不要对加百列现在的样子习以为常啊。”

“为什么？”阿兹拉斐尔的笑容暗淡下去。

“你真觉得他会从头到脚换了个人？就因为他现在愿意吃东西？有可能下个月他就会找回理智，恢复从前自大傲慢的样子。你甚至可能又会听到他搬出那套‘玷污我的圣体’的说辞。”

“或许他现在这个样子的确只是暂时性的，”阿兹拉斐尔不情愿地承认，“不过，你觉得他会怪罪到我头上来吗？”

克劳利推了推墨镜，“我只是不希望他原形毕露之后会惩罚你。”

“我又不是第一次受天堂方面的责罚了，这次也能挺得过去，”阿兹拉斐尔叹口气，“但是我真心希望他会永远这么可爱，现在这样我很喜欢。”他低头看看吃空的冰淇淋碗。

坐在沙发上，克劳利紧咬住下唇。

加百列难受地扭动着，手指搭在他量身定制西装的腰带上。他没搞错，的确有点紧。他解开纽扣往松紧带下方摸去，那里的皮肤勒得发红，布料的痕迹清晰可见。

他皱起眉头。他的裁缝按理来说都很专业，不应该犯这种低级错误的。不过没关系，去找他改一下不就得了。

而且，既然他的裁缝住在英格兰，他就又有理由去拜访阿兹拉斐尔了。

*这段绝对是暗指《罗马假日》里赫本吃冰淇淋的那个著名的西班牙广场上的大理石台阶，正对面就是罗马最古老最负盛名的意式冰淇淋店，不会有错的（坚定）

*pork belly bun，可能是指台湾的一种叫“割包”的小吃，蒸馒头内夹卤肉，反正我看到图片大叫“这不就是肉夹馍嘛”然后就翻译成这样了_(:з」∠)_

*Doyle， 阿瑟·柯南·道尔，英国著名侦探小说作家、医生，福尔摩斯之父

*Sue Grafton，美国当代侦探小说作家，最著名的作品是私家侦探金丝·梅芳的探案系列，作品标题以英文字母作为开头。（此条及上条均摘自维基百科）

*gelato，所谓的意式冰淇淋，跟冰淇淋看起来非常像但是做法差很多，好吃一万倍（震声（但是必须在意大利吃正宗的））

*Camael，不是很确定中文译名就尽量找了个有宗教意味的翻译……


	8. Chapter 8

“先生，布料应该正好足够调整用的。放大几码应该不会太麻烦。之后，我们可以重新测量一遍，确保以后的任何定制衣物都是合身的。” 裁缝把卷尺缠在加百列腰间。

“那么，”加百列慢吞吞地说，“不是因为之前量错了吗? ”

“不，以前的测量非常精确。但是调整衣码也并不麻烦。像您这个年纪的男人，有些地方需要加宽个几英寸是很正常的，”裁缝说道，用白粉笔做着记号，时不时瞥一眼加百列银白相间的头发。

当他伸出双臂让裁缝继续测量时，一阵不安在他躯体中弥漫开来。他并不老，至少不是人类意义上的老。严格来说，他年纪已经很大了，但是年龄对天堂的躯体无甚影响。即使过去十年，甚至上千年，天使们的躯体也通常不会改变，除非他们有意为之。

加百列穿着合身的衣服，非常不安地离开了。

当他赶往亚茨拉菲尔的书店时，他脑海中的想法越来越难以忽视。别人能看出来吗？天堂里的其他天使有没有注意到他躯体的变化？他们是否觉得地球上的事让他分心，没有尽到自己的责任？他们有没有注意到他经常跑到地球上来？

他的步子迈得越来越快，以至于他走过了亚茨拉菲尔的书店，不得不转身返回。当他敲门的时候，亚茨拉菲尔像往常一样兴高采烈地在门口迎接他，端着一盘摩卡丁蛋糕*，但这次加百列轻轻地把盘子推开了。

“恐怕这次我不能待到下午茶时间了。”

“哦。” 加百列注意到到另一个天使的微笑黯淡了一点。“大概是因为天堂里有很多工作要做吧? ” 亚兹拉斐尔把蛋糕放到一边，加百列走进门，坐在沙发上。

“事实上，我想我可能会去跑跑步。” 加百列把手搭在肚子上。“恐怕这个躯体已经变得有点，嗯，松弛了。我得戒掉甜食并且重新开始锻炼。” 他看到亚茨拉菲尔红着脸扭过头去，心说自己的话是不是冒犯到了他。“倒不是说蛋糕看起来不好吃! ” 实际上，蛋糕看起来太好吃了，这就是问题所在。亚茨拉菲尔仍旧坐立不安。空气中弥漫着一种奇怪的紧张感，加百列赶紧坐直，开始说正事。

他试图赶紧开完会，但忍不住去瞥亚茨拉菲尔放食物的小桌。蛋糕散发出咖啡的芬芳，每次他望向那边的时候，都会忘记讲到哪里了，不得不请求亚兹拉斐尔重复一下。

第三次的时候，另一个天使探过身去，把一只手搭在他的膝盖上。 “如果你想吃的话就吃一个。真的。没必要觉得不好意思。不要紧的，加百列。”

加百列非常想吃一个小蛋糕。但他还是摇了摇头。“我需要更好地维护我的躯体，树立一个榜样，”他抗议说，继续填写他的报告。

“你已经在树立榜样了！” 亚兹拉斐尔坚持道。“一个鼓舞人心的榜样！在过去的几个星期甚至几个月里，你是如此的讨人喜欢，这对我们的士气产生了奇迹般的影响。”

加百列从文书工作中抬起头，“真的吗? ”

“真的！我和其他天使聊过，他们都这么说。”

“好吧。我想这是件好事。” 毕竟，他的工作就是确保所有在他指挥下的天使们都努力工作。 积极的士气肯定有所帮助。也许他近来的所作所为并没有错的离谱。

“还有，你很快乐……不是吗？你喜欢和我一起享受这些食物吗？”

书店里很安静，时间一分一秒地流逝。亚茨拉菲尔起身把盘子递给他，耐心等待着。

加百列讲话时，亚茨拉菲尔注意着对方流露出的表情，像是照镜子一样，他从中能看到自己。同样担忧着自己会做错事，害怕扮演不好天堂赋予的角色，疑惑为什么自己不是那个完美榜样。有时天堂过分讲究，标准过于高，享受却趋于平淡。

但是每次他们一起吃饭的时候，亚兹拉斐尔都能看到加百列喜形于色。或许这有点逾越，亚兹拉斐尔想，但是他的确清楚加百列的喜好。加百列喜欢强烈的、大胆的味道——甜到牙痛，或者辣到嘴里像是着了火。他喜欢丰富的口感，喜欢油脂滑腻地漫过口腔内壁，喜欢咬下去时食物在齿间破碎的声音。亚兹拉斐尔知道加百列吃完饭有多么满足，对下一顿饭有多么期待，当坐在餐桌旁讨论刚刚品尝过的最喜欢的菜肴时，加百列到底有多么兴奋。

亚茨拉菲尔想着，加百列马上就要完全放松下来了。对方只是需要再次确认自己感受到的这份快乐并不是错误的。

“还有，你很快乐……不是吗？你喜欢和我一起享受这些食物吗？”

他举着盘子，加百列犹豫着，两颊发红。他沉默了好一会儿，亚茨拉菲尔害怕他会起身离去，但他只是摇了摇头。“我的躯体，”他抗议道，“我不得不去裁缝铺改衣服。它比以前小了不少。”

“没关系的，”亚茨拉菲尔承诺说，想着不久前克鲁利告诉过他的事。“你没有错。你可以调整衣服去适合你，没必要强迫自己迎合衣服。不要因为这种小事就否定自己。” 他拿起一块小蛋糕递向加百列。“试试吧，”亚兹拉斐尔催促道。

加百列慢慢地向前探过身子，一口吞掉蛋糕。他的舌头迅速伸到嘴边，舔干净所有的糖霜和坚果，然后他再一次俯身舔去亚茨拉菲尔的指尖上残留的奶油。当加百列品尝到蛋糕的滋味并最终咽下去的时候，亚茨拉菲尔能感受到从另一个天使身上倾流而出的纯粹的幸福和兴奋。加百列满足到表情空白。

“我能再吃一块吗? ”

“当然可以！” 亚茨拉斐尔笑道。“我去把水烧上。”

亚茨拉菲尔自己也拿了一个蛋糕，把它塞进嘴里，然后把托盘递到加百列手上。过了一会儿，他带着两杯热气腾腾、加了牛奶和糖的阿萨姆茶回来了。他看见加百列又吃掉了两块小蛋糕。他在加百列身边坐下，注意不要碰翻另一个天使膝上的盘子。

“给。”亚兹拉斐尔递出一杯茶，加百列把蛋糕盘搁在腿上并接过去。亚茨拉菲尔稍稍凑近了点，直到两人大腿轻触。加百列喝着茶，亚兹拉斐尔则伸手去拿蛋糕。他小口咬着，看着加百列把阿萨姆茶一饮而尽，满意地叹了口气。“茶是不是还不错? ”

加百列转过头来看着他。在书店昏暗的灯光下，加百列紫色的眼睛闪着光，当他点头的时候，那对眼睛几乎是在发光。他的拇指掠过亚茨拉菲尔的嘴唇，擦掉一小块糖霜，然后从自己的手指上舔掉。

“是的，非常不错，”加百列赞同道。

*Mokadines，是一种棕色的咖啡味方块小蛋糕，咖啡味奶油夹在两片蛋糕之间，上面再加第二种咖啡糖霜。


	9. Chapter 9

“是不是还不错? ”

是的。加百列过了一阵才意识到自己的感受。毕竟，这是他一直以来所感受到的，或者说，每一个天使应该都能感受到的。它温暖地充盈着他。他从未期待会从其他任何个体身上感受到，更不用说对方还是那个在人类中生活了这么长时间的古怪乏味的天使了。

这感觉是爱。

他喜欢心怀期待走进书店，因为他知道自己会受到热烈欢迎和食物款待。他喜欢尝试新口味的惊喜，也喜欢品尝熟悉的食物。他喜欢食物给躯体带来的感觉，喜欢食物在舌尖上的满足感，喜欢吃饱后的心满意足。在书店昏暗舒适的氛围下，加百列意识到自己也同样喜欢那个带他感受这一切的天使，那个把食物像珍宝一样呈给他的天使，那个会注视着他的表情，会因看到他开心而自己也开心的天使。

他的手指擦过亚茨拉菲尔毛绒绒、温暖的皮肤。亚兹拉斐尔的嘴唇仍因先前用舌头舔糖霜而湿润，尽管嘴角上还是漏掉了一点。加百列把它擦掉，舔着自己的手指，他注意到亚茨拉菲尔的瞳孔扩大了。

“是的，非常不错。”

他突然意识到自己和亚茨拉菲尔离得有多近，甚至可以闻到亚茨拉菲尔身上花香和木质香调的古龙水气味。书店的灯映着亚兹拉斐尔白金色的卷发，在脸颊周围圈出一道光晕。亚兹拉斐尔的眼睛盯着加百列，从他的眼睛里，加百列可以看到自己眼睛反射出的紫色光芒。他们的腿并在一起，脸靠得那么近。如果向前倾身的话……

“加百列? ”亚茨拉菲尔低声说道，眨着眼睛。

“抱歉。” 加百列拉开两人之间的距离，坐直身子。“我不知道我刚才在想什么。”

“没必要道歉。” 亚茨拉菲尔拍了拍他的膝盖，并把手搭在上面。

加百列咽了口唾沫。嘴里仍有茶、咖啡和糖的余香。“亚茨拉斐尔，我……”

“怎么了？ ”

一阵沉默。

“我……我还是想去跑跑步。你愿意和我一起去吗? ”

亚茨拉菲尔惊讶地扬起眉毛，把手收回自己的腿上，坐立不安地扭着背心的边缘。 “跑步不是... ... 嗯，跑步不是我一般会干的事情。” 加百列的心沉了一下。“但是我很乐意陪你去公园，坐在长凳上看你跑步！公园里有一个漂亮的小湖可以喂喂鸭子。我看风景，你跑步，怎么样？ ”

加百列站起身，挥了挥手，把他的西装换成了他跑步时穿着的那套柔软的灰色慢跑服。 “太好了！” 他一拍手。“简直完美！”

“我去拿点喂鸭子的东西，然后给你带路。那小湖真的很可爱，”亚兹拉斐尔承诺道。加百列点点头，微笑起来，亚茨拉菲尔急匆匆地走到后屋，回来时高兴地举着一个装满玉米和豌豆的小袋子。“给！ ”

大天使盯着那袋玉米和豌豆。一袋子蔬菜。“鸭子喜欢吃这东西？ ”

“非常喜欢！”亚兹拉斐尔向加百列保证道，他把加百列领出店并锁上门，尽管据加百列的回忆，似乎从未有顾客进门。“我以前确实给它们喂过面包，但后来……嗯。” 亚兹拉斐尔咳嗽了一声。 “我在什么地方读到过，对鸭子来说，面包其实不是很健康的食物，应该给它们吃豌豆、燕麦或生菜。”

“你这么认真地照顾她的造物实在是太贴心了。” 当他们沿街向下走时，加百列点头表示赞同，其他行人路过他们身边，两个天使肩并肩，保持步调一致。加百列摆动着手臂，手指微微颤动着。“你真是个好天使，亚茨拉菲尔，”他真诚地说。“她会因你而自豪的。”

他看到另一个天使红着脸低下头，手指绞着袋子。“好吧。我的确在努力。”

加百列想，伸出手是如此简单且轻松。拉住他的胳膊。握住他的手。

加百列摇摇头，继续往前走。

当亚茨拉菲尔坐在长凳上时，几只鸭子认出了他，摇摇摆摆地走过来。他扔给它们一把玉米和豌豆，鸭子迫不及待地开始啄食。加百列正在他面前做伸展运动，向后拉伸腿，向左右弯腰，双臂向上举过头顶，慢跑服的灰色布料也跟着向上缩去。

脚下有只鸭子发出愤怒的嘎嘎声，亚茨拉菲尔吓了一跳，脸上泛起红晕，意识到自己一直在盯着他看。他又把一些蔬菜扔到自己的脚边，又有几只鸭子走过来，相互推挤着，争抢免费的食物。当它们在草地上啄食的时候，亚茨拉菲尔望向湖对面，看见加百列正大步向前跑去。

他可以看到布料的拉伸显露出加百列略显肥胖的腹部和宽厚的后背。当他跑起来时，他小腹上的肉随着脚步轻微地上下摆动，大腿也相互摩擦着。但是，加百列的躯体蕴含的力量仍是不容忽视的。加百利绕着湖跑完一圈时，一层薄薄的汗水在他的皮肤上闪着光，阳光下亮晶晶的，就像湖面一样。当他路过亚兹拉斐尔的时候，他挥了挥手，亚兹拉斐尔回以一个温柔的微笑。一只鸭子在拽他的裤脚，亚兹拉斐尔低下头去看。

亚茨拉菲尔扔出另一把食物，鸭子们似乎满意了一会儿，然后他继续观察加百列。 加百列的动作富有节奏，步伐令人陶醉。他的脸因汗水和阳光而发光，也很明显地因为他感到的快乐而发着光。他看起来和他吃喜欢的食物时一模一样。加百列高昂着头，微笑着，加快了速度，准备跑第三圈。亚茨拉菲尔在喂鸭子和目光追随加百列之间来回切换注意力，直到最后带来的袋子空了，加百列也气喘吁吁地走过来，头发汗津津的，坐在他身边的长凳上。

他们刚到公园时，太阳还在头顶，现在它终于开始下沉了，慢慢落到公园茂盛的树梢下。加百列在他旁边弯下身子，胳膊靠在腿上，低着头调整呼吸。不仅他的头发湿漉漉的，他的胳膊下面和胸前也有几块深色的汗渍。亚茨拉菲尔最开始并没有反应过来，但现在他突然意识到，加百列是允许他的躯体像真正的人类一样疲惫和流汗的。他总是这样吗？在他开始与其他天使社交之前，在他开始吃东西之前，他看起来似乎挺讨厌人类躯体对物质的摄入和释放。现在的天使气喘吁吁，满头大汗，对亚兹拉斐尔咧嘴笑着，对自己刺鼻的气味感到不好意思。

“对不起，”加百列呼出一口气，“我一定闻起来不怎么样。”

“没关系，”亚茨拉菲尔安慰他说。“你看上去很开心。”

“我的确喜欢跑步。” 加百列拍拍亚兹拉斐尔的背。“也许有一天我能让你也尝试一下，就像你让我品尝食物一样！说不定你会喜欢的！”

亚茨拉菲尔回给他一个腼腆的微笑。“或许吧。尽管如此，我还是很高兴你玩得开心。 真是令人愉快的一天。”

加百列点点头。“是的。是啊，我很开心。那我就回天堂了。” 他抬头看了一会儿天，然后把视线转到亚兹拉斐尔身上。 “照顾好自己，好吗？我们很快会再见面的。” 突然，似乎只是一时冲动，加百列用一只胳膊搂住亚兹拉斐尔，迅速拥抱了他一下，然后撒开手，消失在一道闪电中。

加百列刚刚触碰过的地方，他的胳膊上还带着对方的体温，亚茨拉菲尔的手抚过自己的衣袖。然而，他没有太多的时间来思考这突发事件，愤怒的嘎嘎声和水声突然响起，他抬起头，看见一只鸭子莫名沉入水中，不得不使劲挥动翅膀浮出水面，水花飞溅。

一时间亚兹拉斐尔有种似曾相识的感觉。“克劳利? ” 他环顾四周，看到公园里的其他人，情侣和孩子们从他身边跑过，他半是期许地希望看到克劳利就在他身后闲逛或靠在旁边的灯柱上。

但是魔鬼却不知所踪。


	10. Chapter 10

加百列返回天堂，撤到自己的房间。即使这里是天堂，但装修却和人间没什么两样。他的住所尤其像一间豪华的美式顶楼套房。它和天堂里的其他地方一样洁白光亮，巨大的衣柜里装满了他的衣服，还有一张他从来没有用过的床。 

那里还有一个他也没用过的洗手间，因为他从来不允许自己有用洗手间的需要。 但是现在，他汗流浃背，满脸通红，觉得洗个澡也许不错。他不费吹灰之力就能用奇迹变出了洗澡所需的东西——肥皂、洗发水和柔软的棉质毛巾。他打开了水龙头，调高水温，蒸气氤氲而出。他脱下衣服走进淋浴间，拉上身后的帘子。

水顺着他躯体的曲线成股流下。他用一块泛着淡淡薰衣草香的羊奶皂在一块毛巾上擦起泡沫，当他开始清洗自己的时候，他可以感觉到毛巾的柔软。他把指尖埋入腹部，上臂和肚子上的肉鼓了起来。毛巾顺着他的大腿曲线垂下，轻轻地向外隆起。

这不是问题，亚茨拉菲尔说。这不是他的错。没关系。他不必感到沮丧、愤怒或羞愧。衣服可以改得合身。他不需要否认自己。

亚兹拉斐尔的话是那么鼓舞人心。但是停下来看看他自己，看看他的裸体，现在一切都开始改变了，他内心涌上一股灼热的羞耻感。他可是大天使长，他被认为是神圣的，完美的，永恒不变的。他不应该纵容他的躯体变成这样。

他告诉自己，他应该做得更好。多去地球上跑步和锻炼，完全不吃东西，一点都不碰，既然他的躯体实际上并不需要食物。 但是，他想，那亚茨拉菲尔怎么办？ 如果他和亚兹拉斐尔不在一起吃饭了，他还有什么理由和亚兹拉斐尔保持亲近吗？亚茨拉菲尔会理解的吧。亚兹拉斐尔不过是一个小小的权天使，他肯定会理解大天使长加百列需要维持更高的标准。

但如果这样，他又有什么理由能在小书店里徘徊，能靠近亚兹拉斐尔，看着对方快乐地吃着东西，能看到他温柔的微笑。他再也没有理由看到亚茨拉菲尔在他们一起尝试新鲜食物时兴奋的样子，或者感受到亚茨拉菲尔的手放在他的肩膀上的温度，和他们的大腿互相碰撞时的感觉。他不想失去亚茨拉菲尔的陪伴，失去亚兹拉斐尔的热情招待，失去他对食物甚至书籍的热情。一想到只是为了保持自己的体形而失去这些美好事物，他的心就不禁绞成一团。他把自己擦干，穿好衣服，回到办公室后仍旧坐立不安。 

抱着文书工作可以分散注意力的希望，他开始着手处理地球外派员的月度报告。 他注意到奇迹的使用份额有些超标。但是天使们不得不面对地球上太多的不便之处，谁不会偶尔用一些奇迹来解决那里的麻烦呢。他不知道如果没有这些人，天堂方面的管理层将如何度过难关。而且，比起刻板遵循奇迹份额，他更害怕引起地球上天使的不满，那他就不得不劝服他们留在地球上。 

工作快要结束了，当他正要查看恶魔活动报告时，有人敲了敲门。他抬起头来，看到了米迦勒，和往常一样的一本正经且端庄。

“加百列。借一步说话？” 她指指他，示意道。他默默地点了点头，站起身，跟着她来到了她的办公室，不知怎么的，这里比他保留的墙上的武器还要简单。 她坐在干净整洁的办公桌后面，他无端感到一阵恐慌。也许她已经注意到他躯体的变化，而他也将因为草率行事而受到训斥。如果情况不妙的话，他的躯体甚至可能被收回，，他将不得不换一具新的。他双手交叉在身后，汗水湿透了后背。 

然后米迦勒笑了起来。

“我一直在查看天堂最近收入的灵魂数量。” 她推过显示器，上面显示着各种各样的图表。“过去的几个月里，所有地球特派员驻扎的地方都有明显的增长。上级对我们的工作越来越感兴趣。” 她站起身。 “我想表扬你的出色工作，并通知你将有十个新的地点被纳入此项目的扩展范围。如果方便的话，请在这周末给我提交一份简短的地点清单，以及推荐合适的外派人员。” 她绕过桌子走出来，拍了拍他的肩膀。“干得好，加百列。” 

“真的吗? ” 加百列惊得合不拢嘴。“没问题！我马上给你送过去。” 他眉开眼笑，叉着手，向米迦勒迅速地鞠了一躬，然后回到他的办公室。结束之前的工作后，他打开一份新的文档，在空白页上停留了片刻，试图推荐几个绝佳地点。之后他起身走向大厅里的地球仪。还有有什么比亲身造访各地，自己去感受有哪些地点可以从天使驻扎此地而受益的更好的方式呢？或许他还能发现一些可以带给亚兹拉斐尔品尝的食物。

“天使？你打电话说你想要谈谈? ” 克劳利踏进为他留着门的书店。亚茨拉菲尔坐在沙发上，手里拿着一杯茶。茶杯还满着，但是看起来已经凉掉了。似乎他一点都没碰过那杯茶，只是盯着前面发呆。天使抬头看着克劳利。“是的。我想和你聊聊天。因为我必须得和别人谈谈。” 

“你不能和加百列聊天吗? ” 克劳利不满道，一屁股坐在他旁边的沙发上，盯着那杯茶。“要我帮你热一下吗? ” 亚兹拉斐尔摇了摇头，把杯子放倒一边。“今天加百列离开前，发生了一些事。” 他看着克劳利。“我想加百列或许……对我有感觉。” 他的手指在膝盖上不安地扭动着。“当然了，我也不知道。他什么也没说，只是给了我一个简短的拥抱。但他从来不做那样的事情，不是吗？还有他之前在店里看着我的眼神。不过，有可能这只是光线的把戏吧? ”

亚茨拉菲尔焦躁不安，克劳利则僵住了。他知道公园里的事，但他不确定早些时候在书店里发生了什么。他似乎长在了座位上。“别管加百列怎么想的，你有什么感受，天使? ” “我不确定。” 天使紧紧抓住裤子的布料。他看着克劳利。“但我不能说我对他没有感情，尽管这种感觉可能还处于萌芽阶段。” 

克劳利蜷缩起来，把头埋在双手之中。“为了加百列。他妈的大天使加百列。” 

“我亲爱的……”

“亚茨拉菲尔，我没法跟你谈这个。我做不到。加百列？你认真的吗? ” 他侧过头去，内心感激有太阳镜遮住他灼灼逼人的眼神。 “但是两个天使在一起没有问题，不是吗？他也是个天使，还是个大天使。他不是个恶魔，你们是一伙的，所以没关系。”

“克劳利，你是我最亲密的朋友……”

“比加百利还亲密? ” 

“比任何人都亲密! ” 亚兹拉斐尔脱口而出，惊讶于自己的坦诚。他弯下身，把一只手放在克劳利的膝盖上，然后继续说。“我喜欢加百列，是的，我不否认。 但是加百列从来没有把我从必死的困境中救出来。加百列从来没有为我踏入过教堂，把我从纳粹手中解救出来，然后又救了我的书! ”

“但是我对你来说还是太快了，不是吗? ” 他厉声说道，挥走了亚兹拉斐尔的手。

亚茨拉菲尔安静下来，低下头。“克劳利，我……” 

“别费心了。我听不下去。” 克劳利的声音嘶哑着。 “我这里没有你想要的答案，天使。” 

说完，他大步走出书店，砰地一声甩上身后的门。亚茨拉菲尔沉默地坐了很长时间，然后伸手拿茶杯，发现茶还温热着时，泪水模糊了他的双眼。


End file.
